The objective of this application is to provide an educational opportunity for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and residents/clinical fellows in Radiology/ Nuclear Medicine. The annual meeting of the Academy of Molecular Imaging (AMI) is a unique venue for physicians, scientists and students from academic institutions, hospitals, government, independent medical groups, pharmaceutical companies, device manufacturers and other service providers to share the latest research and advances in all areas of molecular imaging from the perspective of basic science as well as clinical practice. Invited speakers include the thought leaders in molecular imaging, and attendees have the opportunity to learn from, and to meet personally with, these experts in their chosen field. The annual meeting features parallel tracks specific to the four AMI Councils - the Institute for Molecular Imaging, the basic science and instrumentation development council; Society of Non-Invasive Imaging in Drug Development, the molecular therapeutics council; Institute for Clinical PET, the clinical council; and the Institute for Molecular Technologies, the industry council - and includes all disciplines of science involved in imaging - oncology, neurology, physics, computer sciences, cardiology, molecular biology, genetics, biochemistry, nuclear medicine, radiology, and veterinary medicine. This year, we are once again honored to have respected keynote speakers, including Dr. Sandra Horning, President, American Society of Clinical Oncology (ASCO) and Professor of Medicine- Oncology, Stanford University School of Medicine; Dr. Charles Sawyers, Professor of Medicine, David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA; Dr. George Mills, Division of Medical Imaging and Radiopharmaceutical Drug Products, FDA, and Dr. Alan Fogelman, David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. A conference highlight is always the two presentations given by the AMI Distinguished Scientist awardees. This year we are fortunate to have Dr. Ralph Weissleder, Center for Molecular Imaging Research, Massachusetts General Hospital and Dr. Heinrich Schelbert, Professor, Molecular and Medical Pharmacology, David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. Examples of the topics that will be discussed during the conference include "Molecular Imaging for Breast Cancer and Gynecological Tumors," "Imaging Cardiac Stem Cells," "Role of Imaging in Diabetes and the Metabolic Syndrome," and "Neuroimaging in Evaluation of Brain Tumors." These lectures, given by such illustrious faculty, should be of great benefit to young researchers and physicians, as they provide a rare opportunity to learn firsthand from these experts in such an intimate setting. The annual conference is being held March 25-29, 2006 at the Gaylord Palms Resort Hotel and Convention Center in Orlando, Florida. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]